A different View
by KanetsuguNaoe
Summary: After one year of peace, Henry Townshend is moving on with his life. That is until a young man enters his life as sweeps him off his feet. He's perfect in every possible way.exsept the fact he looks like the late murderer that we all know and love.


Disclaimer- I don not own anything.

It is rated M for later content.

Chapter 1 A different view.

Henry Townshend lived a pretty normal life after his predicament a year ago. He lived in a house that he built from the ground up with financial aid from Eileen. He shared his home with her but not as a couple. They had tried once but things just didn't feel right. Henry came to the conclusion that he preferred the male gender and Eileen understood. She, in fact, encouraged him a bit too much. Henry assumed she was just trying to be nice, but in fact she was a raging Yaoi fan girl. He found out when he was helping her put her books on the shelves. He came across many backwards books with two effeminate boys on the covers, in more than provocative poses. She explained it to him and he almost wished she hadn't.

Ever since then and his confession to Eileen, she had become obsessed with setting him up on dates. Henry was too polite to say no, so he went on the dates. Boy howdy, did Eileen know how to pick the scum bags. Henry usually say uncomfortably during his dates, drinking nothing the other handed to him and picking at his food like a bird. He just didn't seem to have anything in common with any of these men! Hell, he even thought he had more in common with frickin' Walter Sullivan than any of these average Joe's.

Henry's thoughts about Walter were forbidden territory. Even after all this time, he never talked about it with Eileen. During there situation a year ago, Henry was chased and brutally treated by that sick Psychopath that went by the name, Walter Sullivan. He had forced Henry to witness deaths and have ghost's chase him just about everywhere, even in his own apartment. He beat up and almost brutally murdered Eileen destroyed the very fabric of everything Henry believed in and put poor Henry through a living hell he never hoped he'd have to experience ever again.

And yet… He strangely missed Walter. He knew it sounded crazy but now he thought more about him. If Walter had cleaned himself up and hadn't been a mass murderer, he would have been very attractive. Walter was a very handsome man but you could almost ever tell because his face was crusted in dirt and blood. Henry found himself thinking about those piercing green eyes and cocky smile. He knew these thoughts were wrong and made him a disgusting person. Who the hell could like someone like that?! All he could think about was the 'What if's.' What if Walter wasn't dead and wasn't a murderer and Henry had met him? Such a strong body…he could only image what it would feel like to have those strong arms wrapped around him in a protective, instead of threatening way.

Needless to say his attraction to the late serial killer was his most well guarded secret and nothing would ever make him tell another living soul about it for as long as he lived.

"You need to loosen up Henry." Eileen told him one afternoon.

Henry looked up from his place on the couch and put the magazine he had been reading down. "What do you mean?"

She huffed and walked over picking up his discarded magazine. "Henry, for good sakes, you haven't had a date in months! You bore yourself to death alone in this house!"

Henry scowled a bit. "That's not true…."

Eileen raised an eye brow. "Henry, you were just reading my Cosmo magazine…"

"Point made." Henry begrudgingly agreed. He picked up his can of soda and took a sip.

"You need to get out there and date Henry. It isn't healthy for a man your age to not have sex."

Henry's face turned bright red and his eyes widened. He must have looked like a deer in the headlights. He instantly choked on the soda and coughed in discomfort. "What the hell?!"

Eileen smiled and sat down next to him. She took one of his hands. "It would be good for you Henry, but your way to picky when it comes to boyfriends."

Henry shook his head. "It's not that I'm too picky, it's just that I can't seem to find someone who understands me in the way I need. That's all."

"When's the last time you had sex, Henry?"

Henry blinked and turned a darker shade of red. "Why does this matter?"

"Just answer me."

"About six years."

"OH, my god, HENRY!"

"What?!" He really wanted to change the subject.

"That's sad Henry."

Henry took his hand back and turned away. "Can we please stop talking about this Eileen?"

Eileen sighed and looked toward the T.V. Henry was grateful for the change in demeanor even though he knew that Eileen wanted to burst from the silence and rant at him for about an hour. After about a half and hour of complete silence, except the buzz from the TV program that was currently playing, Eileen finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Henry, you need to get out of the house. Maybe go out with your camera for a while and take some shots."

Henry sighed. It was obvious that Eileen was not going to leave him be. "Okay."

She smiled and put a hand on his scruffy face. "Make sure you shave and clean up. Mr. Right may be around and if you look like a mess he's going to pass you by."

"Yes, Mom."

She swatted him playfully and got up from the couch. "I mean it."

He smiled up at her. "Okay."

She smiled back and grabbed her purse from the table. Henry cracked a half smile. He remembered that that was the same purse that she used to beat on phantom Walter. He instantly frowned again as the images of Walter plagued his mind again. He was glad that Eileen had already looked away and was leaving the house.

After she was gone, he sat in silence a while longer. His mind wandered sinfully to the dead murderer. He kept thinking of a clean Walter. His ideal man. Walter would smile a real smile at him and hold him tight. His body was so warm and Henry would image that he would smell like soap the natural musk of a well groomed male. Though he knew the real Walter smelt of decay and old blood. Very unpleasing scents. He hated to admit it but he sometimes he wished that he could have Walter now, murder or no. He was so ashamed of himself for thinking such things. That man was a monster with no disregard for human life whatsoever. In a so many ways, he made Henry sick and in a few, he thrilled him.

Henry got up, ignoring his slightly erect member and walked into his room. He opened his closet and fetched his clothes for the day. He'd literately been his pj's all day. He took a quick shower and shaved his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. Maybe Eileen was right. Maybe he was too picky. Maybe he was so strung up on a dead man that he couldn't focus on anyone else in that way. As he looked at himself he couldn't help but realize how much of a loser he was. He was a twenty eight year old gay photographer who lived with his best friend and had absolutely no sex life. A sad story indeed.

He dressed quickly and grabbed a piece of toast and his camera on his way out. He liked going for long walks in the city. They had moved on the outskirts of south Ashfield and he missed the place sometimes. To his intense pleasure, the old apartment where he went through hell had been demolished so he wasn't worried about walking these streets anymore.

He had always liked the beach and hillsides so he headed there. He decided to go on foot, which he regretted later. Two hours later he made it there, his feet aching but the sunset and view was well worth it. Absolutely beautiful. He watched lovers hold hands and walk on the sand. He wished he could be like that and have someone holding him to keep out the cold. It was just wishful thinking he supposed. Henry took out his camera and took a shot of the lovers, cuddling together and whispering sweet nothings. He smiled slightly at their happiness. He took a few shots of the sea as it hit the shore. He was always fascinated by the water and knew if someone let him, he could stare at it for hours. He saw a lighthouse in the distance shining its life giving light so ships could see the shore. The way the sun was hitting that lighthouse called for Henry to take a shot. He smiled as he focused on the structure. He couldn't wait to see how this one would come out. As he pulled the shutter he saw something that made his heard skip a bit. Something or someone standing right near the edge of the frame so he couldn't see them. He looked up but on one was near him. Odd. Maybe he was just seeing things or it was a reflection of the light on the lens. He lined up the shot again and just as he pulled the shutter a form stepped in front of the camera. Through the lens, Henry instantly recognized the torso in the viewfinder. A blue, bloodstained coat…..

He screamed and fell backward, instantly shutting his eyes on a reflex. He smacked into something solid behind him and fell to the ground, landing badly on his hand. Pain shot up his last two fingers on his right hand. He might have dislocated them. Whatever he had bumped into, it also went down because he could hear a thud near him. Henry clenched his eyes shut in pain as it overtook his vision and he blacked out.

When Henry awoke, he instantly had to shut his eyes because of the bright lights in this place. He groaned slightly and rose up his right hand to touch his forehead. He felt something hand around his palm and arms and cracked open his eyes. He had a soft caste on his arm and the last two fingers on his right hand were bandaged together. He must have broken them when he fell. Just great…

"Mister Townshend. You're awake."

Henry bolted upright, his heart racing. It slowed again when he saw it was a doctor. He must be in the hospital. "Who are you?"

"I'm Doctor Bates and you are at the Oakfield academy."

"Oakfield academy?"

Doctor Bates smiled. "That's right. We're a medical school. One of our students found you and brought you here. It was a lot closer than the hospital.

Henry nodded and looked under the covers. He was still fully clothed but his camera was missing. "If you don't mind me asking, but who brought me here?"

Doctor Bates' smile grew. "Our best student, Mathias Vidar. He dressed and set your bones back himself. I'll fetch him." He laughed as he turned to leave the room. "I had to pry him away from your bedside."

Henry smiled too. "Sounds like a nice guy." As soon as the doctor left though he started to panic. He could have sworn that torso in his viewfinder was Walter's. That was impossible though. He was dead! Henry killed him! The film! The film in the camera would prove it. He just had to find where they put it.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mister Townshend."

Henry's heard shot up into his throat. That voice…

He looked up to the only other occupant of the room and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He was too petrified to scream as he gazed upon this young man.

He was tall, a least two heads taller than Henry. He was clean shaven and dressed in the private university uniform. His body looked strong and athletic. His hair was dirty blonde and about shoulder length, although he had it tied back in a small ponytail. Anything that couldn't fit framed the side of his very handsome face. His hands were folded military style behind his back as he stood facing Henry, his piercing green eyes looking deep into the frightened man's soul.

Henry finally fought his paralysis and screamed out the young man's name.

"WALTER!!!!"

The young man blinked confused. "Excuse me?"

Henry curled in the bed as far away from the man standing there as possible. "Walter! You're Walter!"

The figure still looked confused. Henry would have thought it cute if he wasn't so scared.

"I'm afraid you have me mistaken for someone else, Mister Townshend. My name is Mathias. Mathias Vidar." He walked over and held out his hand.

Henry leaped out of the bed and against the far wall. "Leave me be! Why have you come back to haunt me?!"

"Mister Townshend, I assure you, we've never met. Please calm down. I mean you no harm."

Henry didn't flee like he was planning but instead regarded him curiously but cautiously.

Mathias grabbed a chair and sat next to the vacant bed. "Please sit, Mister Townshend. I'll explain everything I can."

Henry's breath shuttered as those green eyes were upon him. He looked like a slightly younger and very well groomed Walter. Henry carefully crawled back onto the bed, watching the young man to make sure he didn't try anything funny. Mathias just watched him with his hands folded lightly in his lap.

"Okay. Explain."

Mathias nodded. "I was taking a walk in south Ashfield, near the beach. I'm not very familiar with south Ashfield so I was looking for someone to ask where the closest restaurant was because I was getting hungry. I saw you taking pictures of the landscape and I was hoping you'd give me the directions I needed. Before I could tap you on the shoulder though, you screamed and fell backwards into me. You fainted immediately afterwards and I treated your wounds the best I knew how. Then I brought you here. That's all."

Henry breathed deep. "How'd you know my name?"

Mathias smiled lightly and Henry could see the strain in his eyes. "Your wallet. I hope you don't mind. I looked up your I.D." He lifted himself slightly and pulled Henry's wallet out of his pants and placed it on the bedside table.

Henry listened intently but his mind was swimming as he took in every contour of this young man. H e was the perfect image of his dream Walter. He was perfect in everyway that Henry dreamed and very handsome. He made Henry's heart pound slightly. This had to be a dream. It couldn't be real…

"Where's my camera?"

Mathais' smile fell. "Well when you fell, the camera hit the ground rather hard and broke. I just left it there. I was more worried about you."

"Was the film exposed to the light?" He asked scooting closer.

Mathias nodded. "I believe so."

"Great." Henry breathed. "So it's all lost."

Mathais bit his lip slightly. "I feel horrible. If you hadn't bumped into me, you probably wouldn't have dropped it."

Henry observed his face and couldn't help but smile. He was so cute when he was like this. Henry mentally slapped himself for thinking such a thing. "Ahhh, don't worry about it."

Mathias looked up at him and smiled again. "At least let me make it up to you. Let me take you out to eat. You must be hungry."

"You don't have to…" Henry blushed looking down at his legs. "It wasn't your fault."

Mathias put a hand over his and it startled Henry slightly. Henry's entire face and neck grew warm at the soft touch of his hand. His grip was strong but gentle at the same time. Where there hands met, Henry felt himself tingle all over.

"I insist. Let me take you out."

Henry looked up into his eyes and knew that had sealed his fate. He was addicted now. If this was a dream, he was going to be so pissed.

"Well, okay."

Mathias smiled so handsomely that Henry felt himself melt. "Great. I'll get you a coat and then we'll go."

---

--

-

--

---

Henry honestly had never felt more comfortable in his entire life. Mathias took him to a nice French restaurant where they talked for hours. He found out that Mathias worked at a monastery part time and helped them tend the flock and tend to the gardens. Other than that he was a full time student, studying to get his medical degree. He wanted to be a surgeon one day. Henry was pleasantly surprised when Mathias wanted to know about him.

"There's not much to tell." Henry admitted.

"Humor me." Mathias grinned over his wine glass.

Henry giggled into his hand. He would later deny he giggled at all and it was a chuckle at best. Men didn't giggle. He was already on his forth glass of wine however.

"I work full time as a photographer. That's about it."

Mathias smiled and touched the caste arm lightly as it rested on the table. "You have a great job. Photography has always been an interest for me, although I've never had the eye for it. I think it's amazing that you can do what you do." He paused. "How does your arm feel?"

Henry shrugged. "I still can't feel the fingers, but there broken so I suppose I should be able. The rest of the arm is kind of numb." 'Although I can feel the heat from your fingers' Henry mentally noted with delight.

On the walk back to Henry's house, they talked so more and laughed. Henry had never had so much fun in his life. Not to mention it was with the man of his dreams. He was polite and a gentleman in everyway Henry could think. He held open doors and pushed in chairs for Henry he even paid the whole bill himself.

When they got to Henry's door, Mathias smiled sweetly. "I had a good time with you Henry."

Henry nodded. "I did too."

Mathias pulled out a business card and handed it over to Henry. "Well, that's my number. You can call me sometime to…you know…Check out that arm sometime…or whatever…"

Henry could see the small red tinge on Mathias' face, even in the dim light on the porch. He went up a step to act cool and keep eye contact as he went inside but misjudged the distance. His foot hit aim and he fell forwards, into Mathias' arms. Henry instantly felt arms wrap around him and Mathias' smell invade his nostrils. Soap and a slight hint of musk to him. He almost cried because he was so happy. He was his dream guy.

"You okay, Henry?" he asked concerned. He pulled his face back so he could look Henry in the eye.

"I'm fine…Just clumsy."

Mathias smiled. "It's okay. I don't mind. Exspecialy if I get to hold you like this."

Henry couldn't resist anymore and leaned in to kiss him. To his surprise, Mathias pulled his head back.

"Hum?" Henry questioned.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Henry? You just met me. Don't get me wrong, I want to kiss you, more than anything right now but…I tend to grow attached so I don't want to do this unless you're serious."

Henry looked up into his eyes and leaned in again, their lips inches apart. "I've never been surer in all my life."

Mathias smiled again and closed the space between them. It was an innocent kiss, just a soft touching of the lips but it was the most amazing feeling Henry had ever experienced. His whole body shuttered and sent small bolts of pleasure coursing though his body.

When they parted, Henry's lips still tingled. Mathias smiled widely and looked at peace. He held Henry's good hand up to his lips and gently brushed his lips against them like he had Henry's lips only moment's before.

"Call me, okay?"

Henry nodded, the kiss still had his mind blown and he wasn't capable of much.

Mathias' green eyes locked on him and he spoke in such a way that Henry would remember for the rest of his days, "Goodnight, Henry Townshend." With one last long look, Mathias turned and disappeared into the darkness of night, leaving Henry on the porch of his home.

Henry sighed into the empty night air. He had never been so happy in his entire life. He wondered if calling the next day would be too soon or not but at this moment he didn't care. He'd call him tomorrow, even just to hear his voice for a moment.


End file.
